The present invention relates to physiological monitoring instruments and, in particular, sensors that include a mechanism for storing and providing to a monitor historical physiological data such as blood oxygen saturation data.
Pulse oximetry is typically used to measure various blood flow characteristics including, but not limited to, the blood oxygen saturation of hemoglobin in arterial blood and the rate of blood pulsation corresponding to each heartbeat of a patient. Measurement of these characteristics has been accomplished by the use of a non-invasive sensor that passes light through a portion of a patient""s blood perfused tissue and photo-electrically senses the absorption and scattering of light in such tissue. The amount of light absorbed is then used to estimate the amount of blood constituent in the tissue. The xe2x80x9cpulsexe2x80x9d in pulse oximetry comes from the time varying amount of arterial blood in the tissue during the cardiac cycle. The signal processed from the sensed optical signal is a familiar plethysmographic waveform due to cycling light attenuation.
To estimate blood oxygen saturation of a patient, conventional two-wavelength pulse oximeters emit light from two light emitting diodes (LEDs) into a pulsatile tissue bed and collect the transmitted light with a photodiode (or photo-detector) positioned on an opposite surface (i.e., for transmission pulse oximetry) or an adjacent surface (i.e., for reflectance pulse oximetry). One of the two LEDs"" primary wavelength is selected at a point in the electromagnetic spectrum where the absorption of oxyhemoglobin (HbO2) differs from the absorption of reduced hemoglobin (Hb). The second of the two LEDs"" wavelength is selected at a different point in the spectrum where the absorption of Hb and Hb O2 differs from those at the first wavelength. Commercial pulse oximeters typically utilize one wavelength in the near red part of the visible spectrum near 660 nanometers (nm) and one in the near infrared (IR) part of the spectrum in the range of 880-940 nm.
Oxygen saturation can be estimated using various techniques. In one common technique, the photo-current generated by the photo-detector is conditioned and processed to determnine the modulation ratio of the red to infrared signals. This modulation ratio has been observed to correlate well to arterial oxygen saturation. The pulse oximeters and sensors are empirically calibrated by measuring the modulation ratio over a range of in vivo measured arterial oxygen saturations (SaO2) on a set of patients, healthy volunteers, or animals. The observed correlation is used in an inverse manner to estimate blood oxygen saturation (SpO2) based on the measured value of modulation ratios of a patient. The estimation of oxygen saturation using modulation ratios is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,364, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR ESTIMATING PHYSIOLOGICAL PARAMETERS USING MODEL-BASED ADAPTIVE FILTERINGxe2x80x9d, issued Dec. 29,1998, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,167, entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR DETECTING OPTICAL PULSESxe2x80x9d, issued Mar. 27, 1990. The relationship between oxygen saturation and modulation ratio is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,059, entitled xe2x80x9cMEDICAL SENSOR WITH MODULATED ENCODING SCHEME,xe2x80x9d issued Jul. 8, 1997. All three patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference.
The LEDs and photo-detector are typically housed in a reusable or disposable oximeter sensor that couples to the pulse oximeter electronics and the display unit (hereinafter referred to as the monitor). The sensors are often connected to patients for long periods of time. Conventionally, historical physiological data for the patient is collected, if at all, by the monitor coupled to the sensor. The historical data can be valuable to a clinician or medical personnel for diagnostic and monitoring purposes.
Patients are often moved to various locations during treatment. For example, a patient may be picked up in an ambulance, delivered to an emergency room, moved to an operating room, transferred to a surgical recovery room, transferred to an intensive care unit, and then moved to a nursing floor or other locations. Thus, the patient may be moved between various locations within the same hospital, or between different hospitals. In many instances, the sensor employed to monitor the condition of the patient is adhesive in its attachment and remains with the patient. The monitors, however, are typically local to particular locations within a facility or vehicle. The sensor is normally disconnected from the monitor at a departure site and reconnected to another monitor at a destination site. Consequently, any historical physiological data collected by the monitor at the departure site is normally unavailable to the clinician attending the patient at the destination site.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide mechanisms for storing and providing historical physiological data that travels with a patient independent of any monitor which has previously been connected to the patient.
The invention provides a mechanism for storing and providing historical physiological data, such as blood oxygen saturation data, for a patient. In particular, the historical physiological data is stored in a storage medium that xe2x80x9ctravelsxe2x80x9d with the patient and is accessible wherever the patient is moved. This is achieved by storing the physiological data within a sensor assembly, e.g., sensor itself, connector plug, connector cable, or interconnection module. At the destination site, a monitor or a device capable of interfacing with the sensor assembly electronics can retrieve and display the data. The historical physiological data allows a clinician or medical personnel at the destination site to assess the condition of the patient for the entire time that the patient has been previously monitored. The invention can be used to store and provide various types of physiological data including, but not limited to, blood oxygen saturation, heart rate, blood pressure, and temperature data.
A specific embodiment of the invention provides a pulse oximeter sensor that includes a number of light sources, at least one photo-detector, and a memory circuit associated with the sensor. The light sources are selected to operate at different wavelengths. The photo-detector receives light emitted by the plurality of light sources. The memory circuit stores physiological data derived from the detected light and sent to the circuit by an oximeter monitor, and the circuit then provides the data later when requested by a monitor. The physiological data is indicative of a physiological condition of a patient being monitored by the sensor.
Another specific embodiment of the invention provides a method for storing physiological data. The method detects, via a sensor, at least one signal indicative of a physiological condition, and conditions the detected signal to generate data samples. The data samples are processed to generate the physiological data, wherein the physiological data describes the physiological condition. The physiological data is stored within a memory associated with the sensor. The physiological data can be coded and compressed before storage to the memory.
The foregoing, together with other aspects of this invention, will become more apparent when referring to the following specification, claims, and accompanying drawings.